Talk:Middle Eastern Coalition
Please Deltle this page. :Give a good enough reason and I will Bondpedia 17:39, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I see your point. Last time I checked there was actual non-vandal content, where did it go? and why isn't it in the page history? Bondpedia 17:42, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Restored Bondpedia 17:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) The Trivia I deleted. I deleted the last two points of the trivia for two specific reasons Here they are for reference: *The MEC are seen in all the Battlefield games they are in a very professional manner employing ballistics helmets, tactical body armor, and state-of-the art military vehicles and equipment. *Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is the only modern era Battlefield game where the MEC does not appear. The first one I deleted because it was misleading. The MEC have only been in 2 out of 8 (BF1942, BFVietnam, BF2, BF2142, BF1943, BF2142, BF:BC, and BF:BC2). Saying that they are in all the BF games is misleading. Also their professionalism does not vary from any other faction in the games that they appear in. This trivia to me seemed unneccessary. The second I deleted on accident with the intent to rewrite it. Since there has only been 3 modern era BF games the exclusion of the MEC in BC2 does not seem that unlikely with a plot change. I will not be altering any more of this page until this issue is resolved and all parties are confident of the others common sense :)Zuiden 21:50, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Two MEC flags in Bad Company I was playing Bad Company not too long ago and I noticed something that I don't think many have seen before. Obviously we know that when an American or Russian soldier dies and drops their kit, there is a respective US or Russian flag patch sewn onto it. However, when a MEC soldier drops his kit, the flag on the kit is the same flag from Battlefield 2; ironically, it should be the same as the flag of Ba'athist Iraq, which is the flag the MEC uses in Bad Company's Conquest mode. 19:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC) DICE was just probably lazy, lol. Nice find though! '' PLR Soldier '' 05:15, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Many thanks. lol :) Perhaps someone could snap a pic and upload it to the page under Bad Company? 17:31, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I wish I could. >_< I sold Bad Company a long time ago. '' PLR Soldier '' 03:28, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Even if anyone was able to take a screenshot of the BF2 MEC flag on the bag, the original Bad Company website got replaced by a useless version (basically you can't see your stats, no blogs about the main characters, and definitely nowhere to find the screenshots that you took). 15:21, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :A capture card could do it, like the Hauppage HD PVR or Colossus. I was going to get one for a time, but them PC gaming happened... 16:49, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Now that I look back on DICE's goof regarding the two MEC flags, could it be possible that maybe it wasn't an oversight? That, in fact, DICE intended for Bad Company to take place during the Sino-American War? 07:12, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :DICE stated that BC1 is set in the near future (the game was released in 2008), whereas, the Sino-American War takes place in 2007. This is indeed an oversight, because, the old MEC flag to be displayed on such a small, unnoticeable object? If DICE meant for BC1 to take place during Sino-American War, then how come the MEC have a completely different flag altogether? The universes of the Refractor engine-era Battlefield games, the Bad Company series, and the most recent BF titles are not connected. They may share elements, such as factions like the MEC, but that does not tie the BC1 MEC to the BF2 MEC. All in all, the flag sewn on the kit is a minute detail and very-likely an overlook. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 01:09, June 18, 2013 (UTC)